¡PUM! cayó la consola
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaatiewe
Summary: "-en mi cabeza tengo una lista de las personas que tiraron la PS2 al suelo ¿quieres que te las nombre? -a ver -OK, Walter  x2 , Yo, Walter, Tú, Walter, Henry, Walter, Eddie, Walter, Richard, Walter, Pyramid Head, Walter, Mary, Walter..."


_Silent Hill__ No me pertenece sino a la empresa KONAMI... si notan algún error o si no entienden algo, diganme, chí? ^^_

_¡Enjoy!_

"_**¡PUM! Cayó la consola"**_

Salieron de una tienda, de reparaciones, caminaban hacia sus apartamentos dos hermosos jóvenes (¬¬), uno parecía furioso... el otro intentaba calmarlo:

—Idiota, estúpido, tarado, cabeza hueca, inútil – maldecía un furioso rubio de SH2

—Ya... James, lo habrá hecho sin querer – le calmaba Henry

—¿Sin querer? ¿SIN QUERER? – preguntó súper furioso – ¡ÉL SIEMPRE ROMPE TODO! – ¡uy! ¿Qué habrá pasado para que el rubio esté tan furioso?

—¡Cálmate! – exclamó Henry

—¿Sabes cuando voy a calmarme?

—¿Cuándo le des un golpe en la cara?

—Más que eso, más vale que no se cruce en mi camino por que será la víctima número 22 del sacramento – El ojiazul suspiró, el rubio estaba muy furioso... bueno... ¿quién no lo estaría si una persona ajena te rompe el videojuego? Claro, hablamos de nuestro famoso amigo travieso: Walter Sullivan... ¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez?

—"Estúpido Walter" – pensó el menor... Siempre era Henry quien lo defendía para que luego los dos rubios se perdonen y sigan siendo amigos.

Llegaron al apartamento de Ashfield, entraron, Frank los atendió:

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasó con la consola? – preguntó el mayor

—sss estará lista para el lunes – respondió su hijo

—¿Cuánto cuesta el arreglo? – volvió a preguntar el mayor

—220 Dólares - (Experiencia ¬¬), respondió, otra vez, su hijo

—¡Qué caro! – Exclamó su padre – la próxima vez ten cuidado, James – le regañó Frank a su hijo.

—¡ja! Mira, padre, aquí en mi cabeza tengo una lista de las personas que tiraron la consola al suelo ¿quieres que te las nombre?- dijo el rubio

—a ver...

—Ok – el rubio aclaró su garganta y habló – diré quién tiró al suelo la consola, y empiezo por orden pero no alfabético: _**Walter (x2),**_ Yo, _**Walter,**_ Tú, _**Walter, **_Henry, _**Walter**_, Eddie, _**Walter**_, Richard, _**Walter**_, Pyramid Head, _**Walter,**_ Mary, _**Walter**_, Eileen, _**Walter**_, Mira, _**Walter**_, un gatito que paseaba por el apartamento de Henry, _Walter,_ Un ratón, _**Walter, **_Un fantasma, y por último, _**Walter**_. Es todo, ¿Quién es el responsable de esas caídas? Walter, ¡Cielos! Ese chico no va a parar de romper cosas! – se quejaba James.

—Pero... James, quizás lo hacía sin querer – habló calmadamente Henry

—No creo que lo haya hecho sin querer, Henry, estamos hablando de Walter Sullivan, Walter RompeReglas GolpeaBrazos Soplón ApagaPCs TiraConsolas Sullivan – Henry rió bajo, le divertía ver al rubio ojizverde furioso, James se aburría si no estaba presente su bebé, o sea, su videojuego, no tenía nada qué hacer, pasó un fin de semana aburrido... Las noches se le hacían largas... ¿Cuándo fue que compró el videojuego?

_Ah... sí... fue, exactamente__, hace un mes, fue el día más feliz de su vida._

_Ese mismo día Fue al apartamento de Henry para probarlo y, de paso, jugar los dos:_

—_¡__Henry! – Entró el rubio ojizverde con brillos en sus ojos – Compré una Play Station 2, ¿Vamos a jugar?_

—_Claro..._

_Enchufaron los cables correspondientes, prendieron la TV y se pusieron a jugar... un juego de carreras que les vino incluido con la consola. _

_Pasó una semana, una perfecta semana completa, James y Henry se juntaban y jugaban toda la tarde... es más, se quedaban hasta la madrugada. Pero... la segunda semana... no fue tan perfecta que digamos..._

—_¡__HOLAAAA! – Gritó Walter entrando bruscamente al apartamento de su mejor amigo, Henry. Los protagonistas de SH2 y SH4, estaban jugando... Dragon Ball Z (¬¬) con las luces apagadas – ¡Wow! ¡Una Play Station! ¿Puedo jugar? – preguntó el rubio de cabellos semilargos haciendo carita de lástima como el Gato Con Botas de Shrek 2_

—_¡__Claro! – afirmó James sin despegar la vista de la TV, en eso, una musiquita comenzó a sonar, provenía del celular de Henry, el chico ojiazul... presionó pause, se levantó de su asiento mientras el rubio ojizverde se estiraba, se dirigió donde el celular :_

—_¡__Oh! Es mi mamá... tiene que hablar conmigo urgente – dijo – debo irme... – preparó su mochila – Walter... si quieres puedes jugar por mí – el rubio de cabellos semilargos aún se encontraba en la puerta de entrada_

—_¡__Claro! – y salió Henry de su apartamento._

_La TV se encontraba apoyada sobre una mesita de TV de tres pisos, la consola de Play Station se encontraba en el segundo piso, así que los cables de los controller colgaban. Cómo las luces estaban apagadas Walter se dirigió donde James... para agarrar el segundo controller, pero... no pudo ver los cables que colgaban... se lo llevó por delante e hizo que la consola cayera al suelo:_

—_¡__NOOO! ¡MI BEBÉ! – gritó el rubio de SH2 – ¡IDIOTA!_

—_Lo siento – se disculpó con risueño_

_Ese día, el videojuego sufrió su primer golpe ~ By Walter Sullivan_

_Ese mismo día, después de golpear al rubio de cabellos semilargos, acomodar la consola y verificar si el juego andaba, volvieron a jugar... Dragon Ball Z... James era un experto:_

—_¡__Ja! ¡Te gané! – dijo el rubio ojizverde con sonrisa triunfadora_

—_¡No se vale, James! – se quejó Walter - ¡Yo apenas te doy un puñete y tú ya me das patadas, rodillazos, Kamehameha, de todo!_

_Volvieron a Jugar... James iba ganando... golpeaba al personaje elegido por Walter sin dejar que su compañero le toque, Walter se estaba enojando, presionó las botones del Controller con fuerza y tiraba del cable, no con intención de tirar la consola sino con la intención de darle, aunque sea, un golpe al personaje elegido por James... tiró otra vez del cable y ..._

_PUM~~_

_Se cayó la consola:_

—_¡__IDIOTA! ¡LO VAS A ROMPER! – gritó el rubio ojizverde_

—_Lo siento, fue sin querer – se disculpó "otra vez" su compañero – es que tú... no me dejas darte un golpe y me pones nervioso – se excusó._

_Segundo golpe que sufrió la consola en un mismo día... ~ By Walter Sullivan._

_Pero... aparte de sufrir la PS2, también sufrió otra cosa cuando Walter se sentó sobre el sofá..._

_Cuando Henry volvió a su habitación, se encontró con su regla Nº 1021102 partida en dos ~ By Walter Sullivan_

—_¡__WALTEEEERRR! – gritó mientras el rubio de cabellos semilargos salía del Apartamento Ashfield corriendo._

Por fin, el día tan esperado llegó, lunes.

Lunes a la mañana, James fue a buscar su videojuego ya arreglado, lo retiró, fue a su apartamento y lo probó... andaba... suspiró aliviado y comenzó a jugar.

Al mediodía, Walter y Henry fueron a visitarlo :

—¡Ah! ¿Ya arreglaste el videojuego? ^^ - preguntó el rubio cabellos semilargos

—Sí – respondió sarcásticamente el rubio ojizverdes mientras jugaba

—¡Ah! James, tengo que mostrarte algo, está en mi apartamento... etto... ¿me acompañas?

James dejó el videojuego y fue a acompañar a Henry a su habitación... quedando Walter Sullivan allí... solo... (Cometiste un error, james) aprovechó la oportunidad y se puso a jugar el videojuego (no cometas otra locura, Walter -.-).

Mientras Henry, buscaba en su cuarto y James lo esperaba afuera se escucho un ruidoso y retumbado sonido

¡PUM! ~~

Oh... sí... conocían perfectamente ese sonido... en cuanto lo escucharon, se acordaron que Walter no estaba con ellos. Los dos protagonistas se miraron entre sí y se dijeron al unísono:

—No... No puede ser... – corrieron hacia la habitación de James, entraron... la habitación estaba vacía y el videojuego en el suelo, y... la ventana... ¿estaba abierta?

—¡WAAALLLTEEEERRR! – gritó un furioso James por todo el apartamento mientras Walter Sullivan salía de allí corriendo con carita de "¡Oops!"

_**Fin?**_

_**Extra**_

_**Ese mismo **__**Lunes a la tarde, el rubio acompañado del ojiazul llevaron el videojuego a reparaciones:**_

_**James: Vengo a hacer arreglar el videojuego**_

_**Mecánico: O.O ... ¿otra vez? **_


End file.
